


That's what you get when you let your heart win

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo sesso.<br/>Niente di più, niente di meno.</p><p>In qualche modo avrei pur dovuto sfogarmi durante tutto quel tempo no?<br/>Un amante sul set sarebbe stato perfetto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what you get when you let your heart win

**Titolo:** That's what you get when you let your heart win  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Dean O’Gorman, Aidan Turner  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico, Romantico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 189  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** La coppia non mi affascina granché ma spero che possa comunque essere apprezzata dai fan di questi due.  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

Spinte secche.  
Estatiche.

La stanza dell'albergo piena solo dei nostri sospiri e gemiti.  
L'aria intrisa del nostro odore.  
Le lenzuola umide del nostro sudore, del nostro piacere.

Solo sesso mi ero detto.  
Doveva essere solo del sano, brutale ed eccitantissimo sesso.

Continuai a spingermi dentro quell'apertura tanto stretta da soffocarmi.  
E mi perdevo nel guardarlo contorcersi sotto di me, in preda al piacere più puro.

Solo sesso.  
Niente di più, niente di meno.

In qualche modo avrei pur dovuto sfogarmi durante tutto quel tempo no?  
Un amante sul set sarebbe stato perfetto!

Lavoro e sesso.  
Sesso e lavoro.

\- Dean... Non ti fermare cazzo! - la voce di Aidan interruppe i miei pensieri.

Strinsi le mani sui suoi fianchi e continuai a muovermi in lui alla ricerca dell'orgasmo.

Ci arrivammo a breve.  
Entrambi.

E fu quando Aidan crollò urlando soddisfatto davanti ai miei occhi che compresi: non era più solo sesso.

Osservare i suoi occhi liquidi di piacere, le sue labbra umettate e dannatamente rosse a causa dei miei baci e morsi, i suoi capelli ricci e neri sparsi disordinatamente sulle lenzuola...

Ecco cosa si ottiene quando lasci vincere il tuo cuore.

Non sesso ma una fitta a metà tra piacere e dolore proprio lì, sul petto.  
Dicono si chiami Amore...


End file.
